magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Sega Magazine Issue 1
This magazine was released in December 1993 and priced at £2.25. Regulars Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Editorial - 2 pages (6-7) News Page 10 *Core go into orbit - SoulStar *A lot of good work for charity... - Help! Page 11 *There's a moose loose aboot this hoose - Sega Mouse *Suit from hell - Spider-Man & Venom: Maximum Carnage *Super Street Fighter II is coming Page 12 *Virgin go into the demolition business - Demolition Man *Ryan Giggs transfers to megadrive - Champions World Class Soccer Endorsed by Ryan Giggs Page 13 *Alien 4? *EA's novel aspect - Aspect Warriors Page 15 *Adverts you'll never see part one Page 16 *The Ren & Stimpy Show Presents: Stimpy's Invention *World Series Baseball *Prize Fighter Page 17 *Jurassic Park *Ground Zero, Texas *Dracula Unleashed *X-Men Previews Virtua Racing (Mega Drive) - 4 pages (18-21) Aero the Acrobat (Mega Drive), Buggy Run (Master System) - 2 pages (22-23) Body Count (Mega Drive) - 1 page (24) Jammit (Mega Drive) - 1 page (26) Showcases Eternal Champions - Richard Leadbetter - 8 pages (28-35) Street Fighter II: Special Champion Edition - Richard Leadbetter - 8 pages (36-43) ToeJam & Earl in Panic on Funkotron - Paul Glancey - 4 pages (44-47) Sport Mania! - Julian Rignall - 7 pages (48-54) :The range of sports simulations available on Megadrive is vast to say the least - but which ones are the best of their kind? Feed our need for speed - Julian Rignall - 2 pages (56-57) :When it comes to games involving high-speed action, no console comes close to the sheer thrills of the Megadrive. Resident warp-velocity enthusiast Jaz Rignall tests the quickest fast-action games around. Masters of Combat - 3 pages (58-60) Donald Duck: Deep Duck Trouble - 2 pages (62-63) Greatest Heavyweights - Radion Automatic - 4 pages (64-67) Feature Budget Games - Radion Automatic - 4 pages (90-93) *Revenge of Shinobi - page 90 *Super Hang-On, Gynoug - page 91 *Zero Wing - page 92 *California Games, Golden Axe, Shinobi (Master System), Aerial Assault, Fantasy Zone, Ninja Gaiden (Game Gear) - page 93 Reviews OUT NOW Tips Mega Drive M-1 Abrams Battle Tank, After Burner II, Alien³, Alien Storm, Alisia Dragoon, Another World, Altered Beast, Arnold Palmer Tournament Golf, Back to the Future Part III, Batman: The Video Game - page 70 Batman Returns, Battletoads, Bio Hazard Battle, Bonanza Bros., Bubsy in Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind, Budokan: The Martial Spirit, Bulls vs Lakers and the NBA Playoffs, Burning Force, Chakan: The Forever Man, Cool Spot, Corporation, Chuck Rock, Crüe Ball, Cyberball, Cyborg Justice, David Robinson’s Supreme Court - page 71 Decap Attack, Desert Strike, Ecco the Dolphin, European Club Soccer, Evander Holyfield’s Real Deal Boxing, F22 Interceptor, Fatal Fury - page 72 Flashback, Forgotten Worlds, Gain Ground, Galahad, Ghostbusters, Ghouls'n Ghosts, Global Gladiators, Golden Axe, Golden Axe II, Greendog: The Beached Surfer Dude!, Gynoug, Hard Drivin', Hellfire, Herzog Zwei, Immortal, The, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Action Game - page 73 James 'Buster' Douglas Knockout Boxing, Grand Slam Tennis, Joe Montana II: Sports Talk Football, NFL Sports Talk Football '93 Starring Joe Montana, Jungle Strike, Jurassic Park, Kid Chameleon, King of the Monsters, Krusty's Fun House, Lakers versus Celtics and the NBA Playoffs, Lemmings - page 74 Lotus Turbo Challenge, Mega-Lo-Mania, Mercs, Moonwalker, Mortal Kombat, Muhammad Ali Heavyweight Boxing, NHLPA Hockey '93, Pit-Fighter, Populous ,Powermonger, Predator 2, Revenge of Shinobi, The, Road Rash, Road Rash II, James Pond 2: Robocod - page 75 Rocket Knight Adventures, Rolling Thunder 2, Rolo to the Rescue, Shadow Dancer, Shining Force, Smash T.V., Sonic the Hedgehog - page 76 Sonic 2, Space Harrier II, Splatterhouse 2, Starflight, Streets of Rage II, Speedball 2, Spider-Man, Empire of Steel, Strider, Super Hang-On, Ayrton Senna's Super Monaco GP II - page 77 Sword of Sodan, Sword of Vermilion, Taz-Mania, Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles: The Hyperstone Heist, Terminator 2: Judgment Day, Terminator 2: The Arcade Game, Thunder Force II, Thunder Force IV, Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster's Hidden Treasure, Toejam and Earl - page 80 Truxton, Universal Soldier, Warpspeed, Warrior of Rome, Warriors of the Eternal Sun, World of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse & Donald Duck, WWF Wrestlemania: The Arcade Game, X-Men, Xenon 2 Megablast - page 81 Mega CD After Burner III, Batman Returns, Black Hole Assault, Cobra Command, Jaguar XJ220 - page 82 Kriss Kross: Make My Video, Road Avenger, Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective, Silpheed, Sol-Feace, Time Gal, Wolfchild - page 83 Master System Action Fighter, After Burner, Alex Kidd: High-Tech World, Altered Beast, Alien³, Asterix, Back to the Future Part II, Black Belt, Bubble Bobble, Captain Silver, Casino Games, Champions of Europe, Choplifter, Dead Angle, Double Dragon, Enduro Racer, Fantasy Zone - page 85 The Flintstones, Ghostbusters, Ghost House, Golden Axe, Golvellius, Kenseiden, Lemmings, Marble Madness, Master of Darkness, Moonwalker, My Hero, Pac-Mania - page 86 Populous, Poseidon Wars, Power Strike, Prince of Persia, Psycho Fox, Quartet, Rambo III, Rampage, Rastan, R-Type, Shinobi, Space Harrier, Spy vs Spy, Teddy Boy, Tennis Ace, The Terminator, Thunder Blade, Vigilante, Transbot - page 87 Wimbledon, Wonder Boy, Wonder Boy in Monster Land, Wonder Boy III: The Dragon's Trap, World Cup Italia ’90, Xenon 2 Megablast - page 88 Game Gear Chuck Rock, Lemmings, Ninja Gaiden, Prince of Persia, Putt & Putter, Shinobi II: The Silent Fury, Sonic 2, Space Harrier, Streets of Rage - page 88 Adverts Spider-Man and the X-Men: Arcade's Revenge - 2 pages (2-3) Mortal Kombat - 2 pages (8-9) RoboCop Versus The Terminator - 1 page (25) Sunset Riders, Rocket Knight Adventures, Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles: The Hyperstone Heist, Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster's Hidden Treasure - 2 pages (78-79) Sensible Soccer: European Champions - 1 page (111) Rocket Knight Adventures - 1 page (129) Thunderhawk - 1 page (131) Other Credits Art Editors :Jeff Zie, Tom Cox Staff Writer :Radion Automatic Contributing Editors :Paul Glancey, Steve Merrett Contributing Deigner :Gary Harrod Issue Index Category:Contains Mega Drive Reviews Category:Contains Mega CD Reviews Category:Contains Master System Reviews Category:Contains Game Gear Reviews